


Devil Spawns

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Case Fic, F/F, Relationship(s), Romance, X-file
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: A killer is on the lose and his target is little children. Agents Reyes and Scully are assigned to the case. Can they solve it and work out their feelings for eachother at the same time?





	Devil Spawns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Devil Spawns

### Devil Spawns

#### by reyes4scully4ever

  


AN: This is a work in progress. I will update as often as possible. Any characters you recognize are not mine and they are the property of Chris Carter and 1013 productions. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think! 

"Um Dana, you still with me?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I spaced out for a minute there. Our latest case is getting to me I'm afraid." "It's ok, I understand. I know how you feel. The sooner we figure out what's killing those children the better." Agents Monica Reyes and Dana Scully's latest case was still unsolved and it was going on a week now that they had been investigating it. The only clues they had at this point are a vile of blood retrieved from the crime scene, and a dagger that was believed to be used in the killings. The blood did not appear to be human and the dagger held no fingerprints. They were at a lose as for what to do next. Monica sighed then looked at Dana. "Well, are you ready to get back to work Dana? We still have lots of work to do on this case." "Yes I know we do Monica. I just don't know how much more of this I can take right now. There doesn't seem to be an end to it all." "I know, it's a difficult case to handle. We will get through it though one way or another." Monica looked at her watch then got an idea. "I'll make a deal with you, we go back to work right now and give this case all our attention until five o' clock then you can come back to my place for the night. We can rent a movie, order dinner, talk, whatever you want. The only thing that has to happen is we have fun." Dana smiled. "That sounds like an excelent idea. Let's go back to work then." She looked at her watch. "Only five more hours to get through." Monica and Dana got up from their table in the coffee house and headed out to Dana's car. They got in and buckled up before Dana pulled out into traffic. They made plans to have Dana go home right after work so she could pack a few things she needed for the night at Monica's.While Dana is at home getting her things, Monica will stop at a Blockbuster and rent a movie for them to watch. By then Dana will be done and they will meet over at Monica's place. By the time this was all figured out, the agents had arrived back at work. Dana parked the car and they proceeded to go into the building. Once they got past security they headed for the elevators. On their way down the hall to the elevators, they passed Assistant Director Walter Skinner, who is heading into his office. "Good afternoon agents. How is your case coming along?" Monica sighed softly. "It's coming I suppose. Dana and I are on our way back to the office now to work on it some more. We hope to have a lead on it by five pm." "OK that is great news. Just remember to have your case report to me before you two leave today." With that being said, they said goodbye and left for the elevators. They reached them and got in once it arrived. They rode down the two floors to the basement and got out, then both headed for their office and Dana unlocked it once they got there. Monica held the door for Dana to go inside then followed her in and closed it behind her. Once inside, they both took off their coats and sat down at the desk. Dana took off her shoes to get a little more comfortable. "Why do you torture yourself with those heals everyday Dana? They must kill your feet day after day." "No not at all. I've grown used to them by now." "OK, but why do you wear them? Why not wear a smaller heal like I do?" Dana sighed and looked at Monica. "If you must know, I hate my height. The heals make me feel taller and better about myself." "There is nothing wrong with your height Dana. I like you just as you are.You shouldn't try to change yourself." "Ok, if it means that much to you then I will work on it." Monica smiled at Dana. "Great. Ok, I guess now we should get to work." They began pulling out the case files for their current case and sat them out on their desk.They began reading over them for what seemed like the hundredth time, hoping to find something they may have missed before. As they were reading through each of the files Dana realised one of them is missing. "one is missing" She mumbled to Monica. So she got up and walked over to the filing cabinet to look for it. Monica took this opportunity to get a good look at Dana for the first time that day. Sure she could have looked many times, but the risk of being caught was not one she was willing to take. So, as Dana walked to the filing cabinet, Monica couldn't help but stare at her. She was burning a hole into her back, she just couldn't help it. Dana was looking hotter than usual that day. She was loving the back skirt and white tank-top Dana was wearing. It looked even better now that her jacket was off and wasn't hiding anything. All Monica wanted to do now was to go over to Dana, spin her around, and kiss her like she had never been kissed before. Just as Monica was finishing her thoughts, Dana found the missing file and turned around to catch Monica staring at her. "You ok Monica?" She asked looking a little worried. Monica, realising she was caught, tried to play it cool so Dana wouldn't get to suspicious. "Um, yeah, sorry, I'm fine." She smiled at her hoping to cover her tracks. "Are you sure? You seemed to be a million miles away from here." Monica smiled again. "Absolutely, I'm fine Dana. Don't worry about me." Dana wasn't sure if she was convinced or not but decided to let it go, for now. "Ok, let's get back to work then." She smiled at Monica then sat back down across from her. Monica let out a breath of air that she hadn't even realised she was holding in. `That was way to close.' She thinks to herself. `Better be more careful from now on.' They began to look over the case files once again. There was a total of seven files from thirteen years ago and five from the recent killings. Monica noticed the numbers and pointed it out to Dana "whoever is doing this is relying on superstition to lead them." She saw a look of confusion on Dana's face so she explained herself to her. "Seven is thought to be a lucky number in superstitions, thirteen is thought to be unlucky. It seems as though the killer is saying that every thirteen years is unlucky for some reason. Maybe his choice to kill seven children is like a sacrifice of some sort." Dana noded in agreement. "ok, but what kind of sacrafice? Why does he feel he needs to be sacraficing innocent children? It just doesn't add up." "That's where we come in. We need to figure out who this guy is and why he is doing what he is doing. Do we know how long it took him last time to finish all thirteen killings?" Dana looked through the files and nodded. "Yes, it took him two weeks." A very grave look came over her face. "If what you are saying holds true, then we need to get some answers quickly. In one week he may disappear again for thirteen years and I don't want to have to be re investigating this thirteen years from now." Monica nodded in agreement and picked up another file to read through again. As she was reading she began to think about the evidence they had. Something wasn't adding up. "Dana, the blood and dagger, how do they tie into this? I know we found them at the crime scene, but they don't seem to fit into the whole superstition thing. It's not making sense to me." Dana thought it all through for a moment then went and took out the dagger. "Well, we don't know anything about this dagger. Maybe there is something special about it. Maybe it was used in ancient times for ritual killings or something." She looked over at Monica to see what her reaction would be. "That could very well be true. Do we now anyone who knows anything about artifacts? Maybe they could tell us something about it." Dana thought for a minute and was able to come up with someone. "I think I might know someone. His name is Dr. Charles Burks, Chuck for short. He is an old friend of Mulder's who has helped us out in the past. This would be something he, if anyone, would know about." Monica smiled at the thought of having a possible lead. "Great! Where can we find him?" Dana grabbed the phone and dialed his number. "He will come down here to meet us. I just have to give him a call." She waited while the phone rang, and after a minute Chuck answered. "Dr. Charles Burks, how may I help you?" "Chuck? It's Agent Scully. Would you be willing to come down to the basement for a little? I'm working a case that I think you would be a great help to." "Agent Scully! Of course I will be right down." He hung up and left for the basement. Dana looked at Monica and smiled. "That was almost to easy. He is on his way down as I speak. I have a good feeling about this." She continued to smile at Monica. "Well if you are so confident about this then I have a feeling he will be a great help." She smiled back at Dana and sighed to herself at seeing Dana's smile. She loved seeing Dana smile, it wasn't something anyone got to see much lately. She was thrilled she got a few from her that no one else got to see. It made her feel special. They sat there for a few minutes while they waited and talked about the things they could do later that night. For a few minutes they forgot all about the case and just had some fun being with each other. They joked with each other and playfully made fun of each other and talked about any random thing that popped into there heads. After about twenty minutes had passed, they heard a knock on the door. Monica got up and opened the door. Dr. Charles Burks stood on the other side. Monica moved aside and waved him into the room and closed the door again. Dana got up and he shook her hand followed by Monica's. They all took a seat around the desk and Dana pulled out the dagger. "We need your help with this. We think it may be some kind of old artifact used for ritual killings." She handed the bagged dagger to Chuck and Monica and her watched as he looked over it. "What kind of ritual killings are you dealing with?" He looked up at the two of them then back down at the weapon in his hands. "We aren't to sure yet. Right now we only have ideas. We haven't gotten any solid evidence yet to prove anything. I mean, we have this and some blood but we don't know for sure if they can tell us anything." Dana looked over at Monica to see if she wanted to add anything. Monica just nodded approvingly. Chuck looked back up at them. "what you have here is not something you can easily get hold of these days. Whoever this belongs to, I would consider them to be extremely dangerous. What you have hear is an old Roman dagger. This particular one was used by assassins in the early seventeen hundreds to kill Vampires. Now there has never been any solid evidence that what they were killing was indeed Vampires, but that's what they thought they were killing. Unfortunately, many innocent people were killed in the process. " Dana looked over at Monica with her confusion clearly showing on her face. "Vampires? You mean we are looking for a Vampire slayer? I thought we were dealing with superstitions?" Monica took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "Well, some would say that Vampires are a superstition. I think this does make some sense." "How can this makes sense to anyone, even to you Monica? This is all getting to strange for me. I do have my limits as to what I can believe in." "There are many beliefs and legends involving Vampires Dana. I have started to think about this. It's not usually heard of, children being murdered for Vampirism, but what if our killer thought he was killing spawns of the devil? Many people will put Vampirism and Devil worshipers together thinking that they go hand in hand. Of course that's not always the case, but what if that's what our murderer believes?" Monica searched Dana's face for any sigh that she might believe her. She saw nothing but an arched eyebrow. "I know it's a long shot, but we have nothing else to go on. I think this is worth a shot." Dana sighed and walked over to Chuck to get a look at the dagger once more. A few spots of dried blood could still be seen on the blade. She turned it over in her hands a few times then set it back down on the desk. She then walked back to her set and sat back down. "Well, I guess we can give this a try. It's all we have to go on right now. I probably shouldn't be so surprised about any of this. It's not the first time I have had to deal with Vampires." Monica chuckled a little. "No you shouldn't be surprised. This is what the X-Files are all about. This is what we live for." She looked at Dana and winked so she knew she was only kidding. "Well, I wish you two all the luck in the world. This doesn't seem like it will be an easy one to solve. If you need anymore help, please give me a call. I would be happy to assist in any way I can." Chuck smiled and said goodbye to Dana and Monica then left to go back to his office. Dana looked at her watch to see that it was only three thirty. She sighed and set her head down on the desk. She was just so exhausted from this recent case. It had been causing her to lose sleep at night. Her mind just wouldn't let her rest until she made some kind of progress with it. Maybe now she could get to sleep at night again, or maybe not. Knowing someone was out there trying to kill the spawns of Satan isn't exactly something she could easily rest knowing. It was actually a bit frightening. Monica could see that this case was not very easy for Dana. What made this one more difficult then any other case they had investigated was a mystery to her. Wanting to do something to help her out and help her relax a little, Monica walked over and stood behind Dana, and she gently set her hands on Dana's shoulders and began to give her a massage. Dana jumped slighty at the unexpected contact, but then relaxed and let Monica make her feel good. She crossed her arms on the desk and looked up at her and smiled slightly then set her head back down on her arms. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander while she relaxed. Suddelny a thought entered her mind. `Why is she doing this? She has always been very nice to me, but this is different. Something feels different.' Dana moved her head to the side to allow Monica better access to her neck which she really wanted her to touch, she wasn't sure why. A soft moan escaped from her lips before she even had time to stop herself. Unfortunately for Dana, Monica heard her. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Monica joked with her as she continued to massage over Dana's upper back and neck. She couldn't help but smile at knowing she was making Dana feel good. She continued to give her a massage for a few more minutes then she lightened her touch so that Dana could hardly feel her. It took Dana a minutes to realise that she could no longer feel Monica's massage. When she looked up she saw Monica standing behind her smiling. "Why did you stop? That was very relaxing. It felt so good." "I didn't stop, just lightened it up a bit. I was starting to think you had fallen asleep on me." She chuckled, and without thinking, she leaned down and gave her a peck on her exposed neck. Dana's eyes grew wide and she started to blush. She buried her head in her arms to try and hide her embarrassment from Monica. `Why did she just do that?! Wow, but it felt so good. This is weird.' Monica stoped her massage and backed away slowly from Dana."Shit." She whispered softly. She moved away more and walked over to sit in the chair across from Dana. She puts her head in her hands and closes her eyes, wishing that when she opened them none of this would have happened. Dana realised that Monica had embarrassed herself and wanted to let her know it was ok. She got up and walked over to her and took her hands in her own and brought them down into her lap. She sat them there then embraced Monica with a hug hoping it would help her feel better. It took Monica a minute to react, but she did and she leaned against Dana and sighed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. This is definitely not how I wanted you to find out." Dana looked at her and smiled shyly. "It's ok. At least now it's out in the open. " She looked away a little. "How long, um, have you liked me?" Monica chuckled a little. "Well, pretty much since I first saw you. I hoped I could get over you, but I guess not." "Get over me? Why would you want to do that?" She ran one of her hands through Monica's hair. "It's kind of exciting to know that a woman has a crush on me." "I want to get over you because I know I can never have you. I wanted to be friends though and now I have gone and blown it." Dana moved away from her a little bit and looked at her. "You haven't blown anything. We can still be friends if you want. I would never stop being your friend over something like this." She looked away again and whispered. "Um, I like you to. I liked you the moment I first saw you. It just scared me so much that I acted harshly towards you. I'm sorry about that too. It's not one of my prouder moments." She chuckled slightly. Monica looked up at her and a small smile spread across her face. "Are you being serious or are you just saying that to make me happy?" She unconsciously took hold of one of Dana's hands and began to run her thumb over it. She looked into Dana's eyes and smiled some more. Dana smiled back at her. "Well, I could always show you." She leaned forward and touched her lips to Monica's. She let her free hand find it's way to the back of Monica's neck and pulled her closer. She ran her tongue along Monica's bottom lip then slipped it inside her mouth. She explored her mouth with her tongue as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Monica was shocked at first by Dana's action but she got over it very quickly. She returned her kiss with just as much passion as Dana. She decided this would be easier if they moved to sit somewhere else. So she slid one arm under Dana and the other one behind her against her back. She picked her up and carried her over to the desk and set her down gently on it. She put her arms around Dana's waist and continued to kiss her. She let her hands roam a bit and one of them ended up on Dana's thigh, stroking it lightly at the bottom of her skirt. Then it moved up a little and began to stroke the inside of her thigh. Dana jumped back a little and looked at Monica. "What are you doing? We can't be doing this here. If we are caught we could lose our jobs." She looked at Monica and saw her blush. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. It just felt so good to be kissing you. I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Monica looked down and away from Dana. Dana smiled and lifted Monica's head back up so she could look into her eyes. "It's ok, I just don't want to be seen in this situation. This is something that only we should get to see. It felt amazing to be kissed and touched by you." She reached up with one hand and stroked her cheek with two of her fingers. "I think I would die right here if Skinner walked in on us." She chuckled. Monica smiled and giggled a bit. "Oh yeah I agree. I just wasn't thinking about that right now. I was caught up in the moment." She looked at her watch to see how long they had to stay there yet. "Well, we have about an hour yet before we can leave. You want to work on the case again?" Dana chuckled. "Please tell me you are kidding. I would't be able to focus on that right now even if my life depended on it. I think we made enough progress today that we can just write up our report for Skinner then go home." "I agree with you on that. Not much will get done in an hour anyway." She moved away from Dana and went over to her computer. She turned it on and prepared to write up a quick report that would satisfy Skinner until tomorrow. Within a few minutes she had a half page report typed up telling him of their visit with Chuck and what his thoughts were on the dagger. She told him that their was a good possibility that they were looking for a man who thought he was killing the spawns of Satan. She finished it up by saying that they should have some new leads by tomorrow. Monica sent the report to Skinner then shut off her computer. She walked over to Dana and smiled. "We can go anytime you are ready. He should have the report by now." She offered her hand to Dana and pulled her up to stand in front of her. She pulled Dana against her and put one of her arms around her waist as she stroked her hair with the other one. Dana's breath caught in her throat as she looked into Monica's eyes. She smiled and pulled Monica down to kiss her once before they left. After they finished kissing, they both smiled at each other . "I think I am ready now. Am I still invited to your place for the night Monica?" "Of course, you may come over anytime you please. I would love to have you over tonight. We can have a lot of fun finishing what we started here." She winked at her and took hold of one of Dana's hands and pulled her over to the door. She handed her her coat and grabbed her own as well. They put on their coats and exited the room, locking the door behind then, and headed for the elevators. Monica pushed the up' button and they waited for it to arrive. It got there in seconds and they walked in and leaned against the back of the elevator, still holding each others hand. They didn't part until they reached the ground level and had to get off. 

To be continued....   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to reyes4scully4ever


End file.
